Sawhorses are used by carpenters, brick and stone means, plasterers, contractors and others as a convenient support and platform for accommodating work piece, such as lumber, mason products and the like. It is desirable to have the work products located at a elevation where it is convenient for the workperson. Sawhorses having adjustable length legs have been proposed to enable the workperson to adjust the working height of the cross beams of the sawhorses. Drummond in U.S. Pat. No. 758,130 discloses a sawhorse having adjustable length legs that are interlocked with each other to vary the height of the top piece of the sawhorse. Squire in U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,174 and Voye in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,808 describe sawhorses having variations of adjustable leg structures to enable the workperson to change the working height of the cross pieces. These leg structures are difficult to adjust and are complex making them expensive to manufacture.